Challenge
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: All she wanted to hear were those three little words - GajeelxLevy. One shot!


_**A/N:** Yay for me with another one-shot. This one is for Gajeel and Levy, because soon enough they will be canon. I'm sure of that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

**CHALLENGE**

.

.

.

.

The streets were crowded with people from all around Fiore. Mages, merchants and many others met up with each other for business. It was as if the streets were full of little bees, buzzing instead of talking.

Levy used to love to watch the people interact. She observed them in her usual seat, mostly holding a book. Her dark eyes gazing over the crowd while a small smile played on her lips. People inspired her, they made her feel calm. When she wanted to escape the busy daily life of the guild, she would come to this place to simply watch the citizens of Magnolia interacting and from time to time others outside of Magnolia were there too. Not that she detested the loudness of the cheery guild members, but sometimes the fights and the rowdiness were too much for the young mage.

But that wasn't the reason why she escaped the guild today. Levy simply wanted some alone time from her boyfriend of three years – a certain iron dragon slayer named Gajeel. Don't get her wrong, she loved him more than anything and she wouldn't trade him for the world. But sometimes Gajeel drove her crazy. He always made fun of her when others were around, making sure to chuckle afterwards (_Gihihihi...!). _Normally she would have shrugged it off, but there was more than that.

Gajeel had changed over the years and he had become more calm and assertive around the other guild members. Although he never mentioned it, he loved to go to Fairy Tail. Levy could see that in his eyes. Eyes she got to know so well. She would have never thought that one day she would fall in love with such a complicated person, but it worked out pretty fine.

But lately something had been nagging her. Levy couldn't comprehend what it was exactly, but it had to do with the words _I love you._ Not once in the three years they had been a couple, had Gajeel ever said he loved the pretty blue-haired mage. Normally, it didn't bother to Levy. She knew he loved her, but he just never said it. She _knew_ it! Why would she wanted to hear it then? Why did it bother her so much? When bringing up the subject to Gajeel, he snorted and waved it away. "Why would I bother saying those three little words. We're fine as we are right now, don't ya think, shrimp?" The dragon slayer had said. Levy then puffed her cheeks in annoyance and dropped the subject. With a heavy sigh, she left the guild unnoticed by the dragon slayer – he was too busy challenging Natsu to a fight anyway.

Every time Levy told Gajeel the three little words, he would chuckle and say that he knew that. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't bother with romance shit. He had Levy, he had Lily and he could tolerate the guild. Gajeel didn't want any more than that. He couldn't understand why Levy wanted to hear those words. She _knew _he loved her. Why bother saying it?

A heavy sigh left Levy's lungs as she crossed her arms over her chest. Maybe Gajeel was right and perhaps she did overreact a little, but was it so difficult for him to say the words? Did he actually love her?! Levy quickly shook her head. She shouldn't doubt her boyfriend. The iron eater cared for her. He had done so much for her over the years.

But the fact remained that perhaps she was a little jealous of Natsu and Lucy and even Gray and Juvia. Natsu might have been a little blunt, but he shouted that he loved Lucy through the entire guild to make a statement she was his. And although she never heard Gray say the words to Juvia, she knew he had said them, because Juvia made that point very clear.

Was Levy really so exacting to hear the words? She didn't know.

Levy quickly made a decision. It didn't really help to observe the citizens today. All she could see were happy couples, probably announcing how much they loved each other.

The young adult stood up, straightened her dress and sighed for the umpteenth time. She was in the mood for a nice bath. Perhaps Lucy was so willing to lend her the warm water. Lucy's bath was amazing. Levy nodded to herself and a ghost of a smile played on her lips. She would feel so much better afterwards.

Just when she was about to leave, a strong grip formed around her wrist, making her unable to take a step further. Levy held her breathe in shock as she turned around, only to find her boyfriend. She sighed in relieve as she hold her hand against her chest.

"You remain scary, neh?" Levy said as she grinned, but Gajeel didn't reply. He held her strong gaze as if he was searching for something. He didn't even let go of her wrist. Instead he took her other wrist and pulled her towards him.

Levy always felt small while in the hands of the dragon slayer. Not only felt she small, but she felt protected too. Nobody would take Gajeel's bookworm without his permission. Gajeel pulled her against his chest in an awkward hug. Gajeel never hugged in public and Levy took the opportunity to enjoy the warmth for a few seconds. A huge smile reached her face, but Gajeel couldn't see that because she had nestled her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, shrimp. It's just that... I have trouble saying those words. It's hard for me to open up, ya know that. So I'll say it once and then you shouldn't complain anymore, all right?"

Levy looked up to held his gaze. Gajeel looked troubled, biting on his lip as he tried to find the right words to define his situation. Suddenly, she stretched her hand and silenced him with her index finger against his lips.

"You don't have to say it when you don't want to. I know you had a difficult past, Gajeel. I know you love me. I don't know why it bothered me and I'm sorry for confronting you," Levy said as she smiled up to him.

Gajeel shook his head. "No, I do want to say it! Just... Give me a second."

Levy tilted her head in curiosity as she eyed her boyfriend. The dragon slayer closed his eyes, once again biting on his lip. He looked as if he was going to say he was going to die. Levy chuckled inwardly.

"I love you, Levy."

There. He had said it and she should be happy now. Slowly, but surely Levy's lips stretched into a huge smile and her eyes twinkled in happiness. Gajeel growled, but couldn't help to smile too. He lived to make her happy. Levy was his and he was making sure she would be his forever.

Levy cupped his cheeks and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, but Gajeel wasn't satisfied. He lifted her up and Levy squealed in excitement, making Gajeel chuckle _(Gihihihihi...). _He held her gaze for a second, before slamming his lips against hers.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
